I Can't Stand To Fly
by Aqua Flame
Summary: Q/O during a mission away from Coruscant. Rated M for slash, attempted statutory rape, and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't have to say it, you all know it.

**Warning:** **Underage Obi! O/Q slash.**

_**I Can't Stand To Fly**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He hated flying. Jedi shouldn't hate, as he was lectured many times before, but there was no mistaking his current dominant emotion; hate. Only the wish to appear perfect in his master's eyes and his strict training enabled him to appear composed and nonchalant to the erratic weaving, dodging and dipping of the double seated speeder he occupied.

"Obi-wan, left," Qui-gon Jinn ordered calmly from the passenger's seat – an order that is seventeen year old Padawan followed without hesitation. "There… That cave. Do you see it?"

"Yes, Master." Instantly he steered towards an almost invisible hole in the rocky cliff.

"Quickly, we're running low on fuel," he firmly reminded.

"Sorry Master," And he skilfully manoeuvred the beaten and overtaxed speeder into the dark, but sheltered cave, narrowly missing and unexpected outcropping of stone. "I believe they've lost us."

"Don't assume anything, Obi-wan. It is possible that they may not have seen us, but it is also very possible that they will return to commence a search." Qui-gon chided, not unkindly. He glanced down at his Padawan's hands, white knuckled and still fastened to the controls, and his eyes softened somewhat. "Relax, my Padawan, we're on solid ground again."

The adolescent flushed and snatched his hands away. Blast! He was sure that there were no outward sings this time! Now his master would insist upon another meditation to help him overcome his 'fear' and then would come the customary interrogations. Not only that, but he had failed again and even though Qui-gon appeared to be ever gentle and understanding, Obi-wan knew that deep down inside he was disappointed… in him.

"Come on, let's eat something, get set up, and then meditate on this issue." The grin that dusted his bearded face did nothing to ease the writhing in Obi-wan's stomach.

"Yes Master," He tried not to sound stiff and annoyed, but knew he failed. Opening the cockpit, they both leaped out with much grace and surveyed their surroundings.

The cave was diminutive, gloomy and cold, but also dry and hidden. Through the Force, Obi-wan couldn't sense any other sinister inhabitants. The formations of rock were mostly jagged and rough, indicating youthfulness, which was beneficial, for the chances of it being previously recorded were less. "The floor is dry, but I doubt it will be very comfortable to sleep on." He stated.

"Agreed, tonight we sleep in the speeder," was the reply. "Now, let's break open the rations."

Lounging against a relatively flat slab they ate in silence, until… "Master?"

"Yes Obi-wan?"

"Why did they get offended and attack us?"

"The Drelka are a very sensitive people. A single, insignificant slip of words, my young Padawan, can take lives and even cause wars." Qui-gon was wearing his Masterly Tone. "Never forget that."

"Yes Master," Obi-wan replied even though he didn't receive his desired answer, but he knew better than to probe further. "Now we meditate." He droned with a sigh when they had both finished. Qui-gon didn't even try to suppress the grin that tugged at the corner of his lips.

Brushing off crumbs and disposing of packages, they settled into their meditative stances and began. For an hour they perched, as still as statues, searching and understanding the reasons behind Obi-wan's demons. Why can I not overcome this? What is holding me back? What must I do? Deep down he was embarrassed that he still needed his master's guidance over something as trivial as this, but if all of the right answers eluded _him_ then maybe his master would pick them up.

Abruptly Obi-wan felt his master brush his shields gently, no almost caressingly, but it left as soon as it came. Opening his eyes, he peered at the Jedi Master before him to see what the problem was. No, the blue eyes were sealed and his paternal visage was as serene and as focused as ever.

"Master, I do believe that we should try and get some sleep now." The deep eyes flicked open.

"You are finding it difficult to focus." It was not a question.

Obi-wan experienced a slight flush. "Yes."

"Alright," Search as he might in that masterly composure, Obi-wan couldn't detect any disappointment but he knew it was there. It had to be. "We could both use a good rest."

After climbing back into the damaged speeder, they removed their boots and attempted to assume comfortable sleeping positions.

* * *

A soft sound disturbed Obi-wan from his light sleep. He pricked his ears up to assure himself… Yes, there it was again. Rapid, shallow breathing and it was coming from… his Master? Shifting slightly, he glanced in Qui-gon's general direction to see if everything was in order, and was met with a pair of bunched shoulders and a tensed back. Another barely audible gasp sounded and… oh! As realization dawned upon him, he instantly slammed his eyelids shut and imitated slumber; it was only polite.

There was some more rustling and then silence, but for the deep steady breathing that indicated unconsciousness. Finally! Waking up in the middle of the night had kick-started mother nature's daily functions, so after slipping on his boots and robe he stealthily crawled out of the air vehicle and went to relieve himself.

While doing his business, Obi-wan couldn't help but think about what he had just witnessed for the first time. His master had always been very discrete and private when it came to those things, in fact he was so private that Obi-wan doubted he ever even did it. Until tonight, Qui-gon seemed to always be in control and never ever sloppy, always the unruffled Master. The adolescent found himself unable to totally demolish the slight tweak of disappointment that surfaced in his mind. He constantly held Master Jinn in such high esteem, forever dignified and right, strong and skilled, he was Obi-wan's hero and idol. Then he goes and jacks off without a second thought in a cramped speeder, with his seventeen year old Padawan beside him, while on a life threatening mission. It sort of tarnished the gold.

_I suppose I shouldn't be talking, _Obi-wan thought. He understood that sometimes one gets the 'urge' at the most inopportune times. In fact, he had done the same in several instances very much like the one they were in now, but it just seemed different. He was a Padawan, it was expected. Qui-gon was a Jedi Master.

He wiped his hand on his trousers briefly while a mortifying thought peeped into his brain. What if his master had feigned obliviousness while he…? Immediately he shoved the utterly embarrassing idea from his consciousness and climbed back to his makeshift bed.

He definitely did not expect what he got.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Master!" Obi-wan's voice cracked in astonishment as he was shoved with extreme force into the side of the compact speeder. One large hand clamped his throat and held it's relentless pressure for a few more seconds until it was snatched back and replaced with a gentler grip on his shoulder.

"Obi-wan," His tone was coarse, as if his life had just been threatened. "You startled me." While Qui-gon's extensive body retreated back into his own seat, Obi-wan thought; _wasn't it next to impossible to startle a Jedi Master?_

"I…I," Having the massive and lethal Qui-gon Jinn unexpectedly leap out at you from darkness was a rather disconcerting experience. Needless to say, the poor Padawan was fairly shaken. "Sorry?" The confused apology seemed to go unnoticed.

By the light of the blue moon spilling into the cave, he could see the older Jedi trembling fiercely, and he very much doubted that it was as a result of the cold. Reaching out to him through their bond, Obi-wan searched for anything amiss and he was instantly assaulted by nearly overwhelming emotions and impulses. He only contracted an insignificant dosage of his master's actual state before shields slammed up and eliminated any trace of the previous mental activity.

"Master, what's wrong?" The query was timid.

"Dammit, Obi-wan! Be quiet and let me think!" He hissed and slammed his clenched fist down. Fear sluggishly seeped into Obi-wan's bones; this was not like his master, not at all. Finally after what seemed like eons Qui-gon growled, "Get out."

"What?"

"I said leave, for your own sake and for mine. Quickly!" Eventhough they were harsh, fragility was in his words. "Did you hear me? GET OUT!"

Obi-wan didn't move.

"You… don't understand… I… I can't!" Every syllable seemed to be a challenge.

"Master you need my help and I will not abandon your side while you still do."

"Please go!" he beseeched. "Please…"

"No." Because of his master's erratic behaviour, Obi-wan had to assume that by some horrible mischance the older man must have obtained some peculiar planetary disease, which was exactly why his master couldn't be left alone to suffer further. Soothingly he touched his mentor's vibrating arm, but was rejected and flung away coldly.

"Don't touch me!" Qui-gon forced out between clenched teeth.

"It's the only way I can help you. Now – "This time he skimmed his fingers over the older man's greying temple, attempting to locate the root of the issue.

Qui-gon struck him. Hard.

Obi-wan raised a hand to the flaming crimson mark on his bare cheek in disbelief and shock, but its sting wasn't nearly as bad as the one in his heart. Fine. If the old bastard wanted to be left alone then Obi-wan would indulge him.

With a touch of a button he opened the cockpit and arose to leave, but was impeded by an iron hand wrapping around his wrist and yanking him back down into a harsh hot mouth.

Eyes wide he froze, not knowing what to do. What was Qui-gon doing? Eventually, after being poked in the thigh, it became clear. He was going to get raped; his _master_ was going to _rape_ him. Obi-wan had his doubts that this would only lead to kisses and caresses – not with the way Qui-gon was behaving. Self-preservation instincts kicked in and he began to struggle. No matter how hard he pushed away though, Qui-gon hardly even budged. If anything, he moved closer, bit harder, and breathed louder.

Breaking away his bruised mouth, Obi-wan gasped for air and whimpered, "No Master! Qui-gon Please!" But this man or demon, who was hell-bent on taking him, was _not _his mentor. All of his training and coherent thought left him with nothing to defend himself. Sith! Everything he head learned so far had come from this man who was now biting his jaw and ripping open his tunics.

Abruptly Qui-gon broke away, giving his Padawan the opportunity to strike him and jump back. The pain didn't penetrate whatever darkness his master lurked in however, but only seemed to intensify the horrible gleam in his eyes. A callused hand nabbed the waistband of his trousers and tore the durable fabric like tissue paper. Completely exposed from the waist down, Obi-wan scrambled for the edge of the still open cockpit, but was yet again dragged back down.

"Mine…" a ruthless growl escaped those lips. And then Obi-wan knew that there was nothing that he, a seventeen year old Padawan learner, could do against a full grown Jedi Master. He surrendered his body and attempted to retreat his mind into the Force.

He did not resist when his master groped him around the waist, flipped him around and pulled him into a pair of trouser encased thighs. There was fumbling near his rear and then the disclosed skin of his buttocks met with the bare skin of Qui-gon's loins. The older man's arousal was painfully evident as it eased its way between Obi-wan's cleft to the opening of his body.

Just before shoving through, Qui-gon hesitated, his whole body trembling. Obi-wan's fists clenched the spongy material of the speeder's seat and his eyes squeezed shut. _Just get it over with_, his whole body implored. But instead of being sordidly penetrated, as Obi-wan anticipated with dread, his master averted his softening organ and receded.

"What am I doing?" a mortified whisper echoed in Obi-wan's unhearing ears.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Qui-gon had his arms wrapped around an exquisitely beautiful boy's body, and was kissing him passionately. At first he was unresponsive, but then he swiftly sprang to life; pushing, biting and kicking. The Jedi just couldn't understand how someone could be so beautiful, and yet still so weak and frail.

His mate moaned something, but Qui-gon couldn't make it out. He was so adorable when he whimpered… Pulling away, Qui-gon intended to remove his tightening trousers, but his spiky-haired conquest stalled him by punching him in the nose. _Oh… so he wants it rough, eh? Fine, he will be mine nevertheless._ With a stiff tug, he exposed the boy instead.

Qui-gon's complete loss of control would've disturbed him under normal circumstances, but at present all he was focused on was the tight little arse laid bare to him like a virgin offering. Unfastening his cream coloured pants with fumbling fingers, his arousal sprang out to greet him – long and erect. While he steadied himself with a hand on the boy's flank, he drove in between the tensed cheeks slowly. The skin was so smooth and soft and so… young…

Young? Who _was_ this young boy in front of him? Something was picking at his mind, preventing him from pushing past that puckered ring and fulfilling his need. He knew this boy well, very well. Like a dazed bantha, he shook his head and mane in dizzying confusion until it slowly seeped in. _Obi… Obi-wan Kenobi… my apprentice… my Padawan. _

_My Padawan!!_

_What am I doing?!_

Qui-gon's head cleared in a flash, almost painfully, and he recoiled from his tensed and trembling Padawan in horror. "What am I doing?" He repeated to himself.

Obi-wan was still half naked, face pressed against the seat and butt still half in the air. Snatching up his robe, Qui-gon gently, if very unsteadily, wrapped it around his shaking ball of Padawan and guided him upright in the cushioned chair. The Jedi Master took one look at his pale, pinched face and realized he had no clue what to do next. The boy was obviously traumatized and withdrawn; his eyes were wide and unfocused, his skin was pallid and clammy, and his body was as tense as durasteel.

After hastily refastening his garments, Qui-gon placed a hand on either side of his apprentice's head and whispered, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He received no response. Through heir bond he sensed that at one point in time during the assault Obi-wan's troubled mind had sought refuge in the force, so no further emotional harm could befall him. How ironic; Qui-gon had taught him how to do that.

"Obi-wan, please…" Never did his voice break a whisper as he begged for his Padawan to return to him. But the younger Jedi still didn't respond.

_Be calm_. The older man took a deep breath and sorted through all the possible solutions to this drastic problem. He didn't want to damage his apprentice anymore with unnecessary physical contact nor did he want to invade his unwilling mind. All he could do was to encourage and implore through his voice their now taut bond.

After a few more minutes the obliviousness receded from Obi-wan's face and was replaced by fearful anticipation. He shrunk back into the springy seat as far as he could and clutched the far too spacious robe over his nudity.

As though for comfort and reassurance, the older Jedi reached out, but was confronted with enlarged eyes and a shade of skin lighter than before. _Definitely no more touching_, he confirmed and withdrew his body. Neither of them could speak and the seemingly infinite silence screamed along his senses like a rusty dull blade along raw nerves. He had to say something, that much was clear, but what? _How about an apology, you sick bastard?_ He thought bitterly.

"I… Obi-wan…" He began quietly and licked his dry lips, "I owe you an apology. I do not expect forgiveness, but I am truly sorry."

The boy averted his face and did not speak for a long time. When he eventually did, a lone tear slid down his nose and dropped in his lap. "Why?" The question was hoarse and barely audible.

"I…" A million excuses flooded Qui-gon's mind – It's not my fault, I wasn't in control, I didn't know what I was doing etc. –, but he abandoned them as quickly as they came. No, he would be completely honest and not beat around the bush. "I don't know. There is nothing that can neither excuse the wrongs nor the harms that I have inflicted upon you."

His Padawan nodded his head in acceptance and shut his eyes for a brief moment. "It's almost dawn."

Qui-gon's head swivelled around and peered intently out of the cave's maw. He had been so absorbed in the moment that he hadn't even noticed. Faint veins of magenta and rose streaked out from the irregular horizon to the just lightening sky. The warmth and beauty of that sunrise outside was a stark contrast to the agitation and turmoil inside.

A stream of uneasiness trickled along the Jedi Master's senses, and he realized that there was no more time for conversation and dwelling – they needed to leave. "Time to go, Obi-wan. I sense a disturbance." He explained. "I'll check out the speeder."

With much relief, he took one leap and was free of the stifling confines that he and his apprentice shared. He surveyed the condition of their vehicle and was not pleased with what he discovered. They were very low on fuel as a result of a gaping hole in the tank, and one of the engines appeared as though it would never run again. Obviously the speeder wouldn't function well enough to serve for an air escape.

Running a hand through his loosend hair, he stalked over to the lip of the cave and glanced at the surrounding environment. The cliff that they were situated in was precipitous, but not impossible to descend, and below was dense vegetation that would provide concealment from an overhead enemy. _Perfect_, he thought.

Qui-gon turned at a shuffling behind him. Obi-wan had donned his own roan red robe and held it securely to him as he extended Qui-gon's own out to him. The teen wouldn't meet his seeking eyes.

Once Qui-gon cleared his throat, he gave Obi-wan the update on their state of affairs and his plan. "We'll climb down the cliff and camp in the forest until the risk of being discovered has ebbed. Then we will either find a transport of our own, or contact Coruscant for aid."

"Right."

"Let's get a move on then."

_**A/N: Well? Should I continue?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Stone over stone, ledge over ledge they picked and scaled their way down the rocky face alongside one another. Being surrounded by the tranquility that only nature can achieve, Obi-wan let the memories from the night before melt away for the moment so he could be lost in the Living Force. His master – the man flanking him – didn't terrify him. The hazards that would present themselves if they were caught didn't bother him. The relationship and future he and his master shared, didn't worry him. But it lasted only for that short moment. As soon as his booted feet met the horizontal soil, all of the previous terrors and unwanted recollections rushed up to meet him in a crushing tsunami.

It was all he could do to keep the barely intercepted tears from welling forth again and embarrassing him even more. His master must already think of him as a weakling and a fool from his earlier display, no need to prove him right. So, with a straightening of his broadening shoulders and an uplifted chin, he lifted a booted foot and took his first step into the squishy earth.

They travelled far along the uneven undergrowth until they reached a diminutive clear patch shrouded from the sky by lush trees and vines.

"This will do," Affirmed Qui-gon.

_He hasn't called me once by my title since last night._ Obi-wan noted sadly. He couldn't help but wonder if his master was displeased with him or thought that this new obstacle tossed into their midst would surely disable his ability and chance to be a Jedi apprentice. The older man had been drawing further and further away from his companion with every step he took, and it frightened Obi-wan more than he liked to admit. The thought of losing his adamantly desired future as a Jedi Knight and the great Qui-gon Jinn as his teacher, struck a very unhappy chord in the young man. So, right then and there, as he walked amidst the clearing, he permanently seared a vow into his mind. He would do _anything_ for Qui-gon if it meant becoming a Jedi and winning his tough-to-please master's approval and appreciation.

With this new promise memorized, he glanced up to find his master studying him sorrowfully, and instinctively lowered his eyes again. _No, don't appear craven you fool! Look him in the eyes, like a man!_ Obi-wan chastised himself as he looked up again. "Is there anything that you require Master?" The "Master" came out a little more forced than he had hoped.

"No Obi-wan, I –", The Jedi cut himself off from what he was about to say, and he examined his apprentice more intently. He sighed and dragged a hand through his greying hair. "I need to find some answers for myself – I'm going to meditate."

Obi-wan bowed respectfully and paced over to a more secluded corner of the area, with the intention of practising some meditation himself. Force knows he could use it. But once he fell to his knees and attempted a trance, no serene swirl of the Force welcomed him, rather a distracting chaos of whirlwinds. He groaned inwardly and thought, _am I ever to find peace with myself?_

* * *

Obi-wan awoke to the sound of some alien insect clicking by his ear, the smooth texture of a Jedi robe rubbing against his cheek, and darkness inhibiting his vision. Numbly he realized that the robe draped over him was not his own, and that the man it belonged to was perched on the opposite side of the clearing, still in a trance. _I must've fallen asleep while meditating,_ he thought with a trace amount of self-disgust. _And my master caught me!_

After rasping a hand over his eyes, Obi-wan quietly stood up and neatly folded the dark brown robe that had blanketed him. It was getting cold and his master would need more clothing than what he currently had on to stay warm this night. He walked over and halted directly before his master in silence. When the blue eyes didn't open he cleared his throat and murmured, "Here Master, its cold."

There was still no response; obviously the Jedi was in a profoundly deep trance and his concentration was focussed elsewhere. So, without further ado, Obi-wan draped it around the older man's broad shoulders and settled on his knees afore him to ponder.

What exactly had possessed his unfailingly unruffled and collected master to unexpectedly attack him and attempt rape? Did the older man have secret feelings and passions for him that he could simply restrain no longer? Did he find him attractive? At the latter thought, Obi-wan couldn't help but blush a little. The possibility of a man as intelligent and wise as his master to be attracted to him was rather thrilling and deeply flattering.

To his slight embarrassment, Obi-wan had never actually developed a tangible crush for his master, as the majority of other Padawans seemed to ceaselessly do. He had always perceived him as the closest thing to a father and teacher he had. There had been nothing sexual there, at least not to his knowledge, and Obi-wan had been content enough to leave it at that. With this new experience under his belt though, his views on his master as a man rather than a Jedi came into a better perspective.

Now, as he carefully studied the placid yet kind features before him, he had to admit that his master _was _a fairly handsome man. Not that that meant anything of course, he was simply making a clinical appraisal.

The young Jedi shivered involuntarily from the chill that pierced his roan red robe. He would've been much warmer with his customary trousers and his usually immaculate top on, but as the trousers were destroyed so thoroughly that they had been rendered useless, they were abandoned with the speeder. Under the sleeved cloth that he gathered more snugly around himself, he was half-naked and trembling. Yes, tonight would be _very_ cold…

Abruptly, Obi-wan sensed someone or something approaching. There was a minimal amount of wariness in the Force, so the advancing creature would most likely be of no threat. Just as he was about to warn his master, the older Jedi arose and held his finger to his mouth to indicate silence. Obi-wan took a place beside him and they waited.

The thing was clumsily, but surely growing nearer. It crunched and clamoured through the undergrowth with no grace whatsoever, and seemingly fell numerous times. Obi-wan turned and threw a questioning look – raised eyebrows and shoulders – in his master's direction, but received nothing in return. It was hard to tell if Qui-gon knew exactly what was occurring, as his Padawan suspected, or if he was in the dark as much as the younger man.

Finally, after many more painful sounding crashes, the 'thing' fell into their midst on its hands and knees. A severe expression of panic crossed its face and it tried instantaneously to cower back into the trees from whence it came.

"We mean you no harm. Don't be frightened." Qui-gon urged with a soothing, kind-heartedly tone.

The fact as to weather or not she could understand Basic was debateable, for she ceased recoiling, yet she still gave the impression of being mortified. As it paused, Obi-wan got a good look at it. She was a female Drelka, most likely near the age of sixteen in comparison to human life-spans. The Drelkan species was classified as humanoid with a few of their own unique variations. First, the males were typically large and muscular with long arms and short legs – providing an advantage for climbing and hunting in the behemoth trees that were native to the planet. In comparison, the females were generally very small with long legs and short arms; ideal for childbirth and menial, lightweight tasks. Both sexes had thick, tanned and hairless skins, including the pate, and razor-sharp teeth. Their society was a ruthless and chauvinistic one; the males forever dominated over the females and viewed them as lesser beings, only to be valued for pleasure, work and children. This one was a typical Drelkan female, with one exception. She was wider than most across the midriff.

Obi-wan pondered this, as it seemed to be a rare occurrence to spot a plump, no fat Drelka. Copious amounts of meat were scarce, (and what there was of it, it went to the males) so they fed mainly upon the vegetables and fruits that naturally grew there. Without a lot of protein, it was harder to gain extra muscle or flab, and what additional sugars and carbohydrates they did obtain, were devoured by their admirably fast metabolisms in no time at all. As he studied her more intently though, he noticed that, through the dirt and rags that crusted onto her body, her limbs were slim, as was her face. Upon this observation, realization struck.

She was pregnant.

After reading the mission report on this planet, Obi-wan had been mildly disgusted at the Drelkan society structure and the mistreatment of their women. But now, as he watched this girl that would be considered no more than sixteen by Coruscant's standards, scramble fearfully away from them; he felt his stomach churn in a jumbled heap of revulsion and pity. She could be no older than him.

Even with his master's gentle and persuasive urging, she was still mistrustful and frightened, so she inevitably stood up shakily and prepared to bolt. Upon a millisecond of consideration, Obi-wan devised a plan of his own. He was substantially smaller and younger than his looming Master, and thus he would hopefully prove to be less fear-provoking.

"Please, we won't hurt you," Obi-wan extended his hands and cautiously took a step forward. She probably didn't comprehend their language, so it would be best to communicate through his body's movements. "My master and I are not from this planet, we do not know of your customs, but I promise that we will cause you no harm. We…" He continued to ramble on relaxingly, like a sentient being does to a wild animal. He inched forward further.

She allowed this for a time, but once the younger Jedi reached a certain distance, her eyes increased in diameter at an alarming rate, and she stumbled back unsteadily. He paused for a while and then commenced his act once again. This routine repeated itself several times until it finally appeared as though she would give in and accept their help. But instead of succumbing to them, as was anticipated, she succumbed to her fatigue and collapsed roughly onto the ground. Obi-wan covered the short distance to her first, followed by his master, and they sank to their knees.

"Copious mental and physical strain are the reasons why she collapsed." Obi-wan's master felt her neck for a pulse, her forehead for a fever, and lastly her belly for signs of life. He shook his head and sighed. "She is much too young to carry a child."

"How old _is _she master?" Even though they were still uneasy around each other, the duty of a mission would always come before their personal affairs.

"It's hard to tell, but I would have to say no more than fifteen Coruscant standard years." He shook his head again. "If that is the case then she is definitely too young, even for Drelkan standards. Let's pray to the Force that I am mistaken though."

"Where will she sleep?"

"She'll sleep in between us and we will cover her up with our robes. With our combined body heat, we all should be enough tonight." Qui-gon must've caught the look of distaste on Obi-wan's face, for he explained compassionately, "She's in naught but dirty rags, and the baby and her are already in danger from the amount of strain that has been brought upon them. There is no need to endanger them further by exposure to the cold. I _do_ realize that she's in a very unhygienic state, Obi-wan, but it must be endured on our part."

That sounded just _grand_ to Obi-wan, who was still half-naked under what would serve as their blankets. If anymore embarrassment could be averted on his behalf, then he would be eternally grateful. "Won't she be alarmed when she wakes up though?"

"It's more than likely, but I can see no further option." That put an end to any further arguments.

"Yes Master."


End file.
